Toa
Toa was the name that was given to Powerful heroes. Each Toa had their own Element, such as Air. Each Toa wore a powerful Kanohi mask that gave them additional powers and made them more powerful. Toa would customarily be found in Toa Teams. These groups would usually consist of six Toa. Each Toa would have different Elemental Powers. Other teams could also consist of multiple Toa of the same Element. An example of this would be the Toa Mangai, where there were multiple Toa of Ice and Water. Some Toa could also choose to work alone. This could be because they had lost their team, they were never created with a team, or they have joined another team. Most Toa were origionally created ase Matoran who were destined to be turned into Toa. But other Toa were created as Toa from the start of their lives, such as the Toa Mata. All Toa would become Turaga after fulfilling their destiny or sacreficing their Toa Power. There were once 3,000 Toa, but after the fall of Mata Nui there are only 59. There are only 26 Toa That we known are alive. There are 6 Toa Nuva Takanuva, 5 Toa Mahri, Varian, the 6 Toa Hagah, Lesovikk, Krakua, Tuyet, Helryx, Orde, Chiara and Zaria. The 6 Toa Metru are also alive but are all now Turaga. Toa Teams were usually made up of a Toa of Fire, a Toa of Water, a Toa of Earth, a Toa of Ice, a Toa of Stone, and a Toa of Air, examples of these are the Toa Mata, the Toa Nuva, the Toa Metru, the Toa Hordika, the Toa Hagah, the Toa Inika, and the Toa Mahri. Some Teams were differnent because the Toa Mangai had a Toa of Fire (Lhikan), a Toa of Air (Nidhiki), two Toa of Water (Naho and Tuyet), and four Toa of Ice. Another exception was the First Toa Team that had a Toa of Air (Lesovikk), a Toa of Lightning (Nikila), a Toa of Fire, a Toa of Water, a Toa of Sonics, a Toa of Gravity, a Toa of Stone, and a Toa of Iron. Also Toa Jovan was an exception because he was a Toa of Magnetism Known Toa Elements * Air * Earth * Fire * Gravity * Plasma * Ice * Iron * Light * Lightning * Sonics * Magnetism * Plant Life * Psionics * Stone * Water Toa Tool Toa from all over the Matoran Universe were known to use tools and weapons to help them. The common property of all Toa Tools is the ability to channel Elemental Powers. Some Toa tools have amplifiying powers, like Takanuva's Power Lance, or powers of their own, like the Toa Hagah's spears. In some cases, Toa use projectile launchers, like the Kanoka, the Zamor Launchers, the Cordak Blasters, the Midak Skyblasters, and the Nyrah Ghostblasters. There are some exceptions, such as the Combat Staffs, which had no power at all; those were used by the Toa Hordika during their battle against the Visorak, and later discarded when they were transformed back to Toa Metru. Known Toa Teams *The Toa Mata/Toa Nuva *The Toa Metru/Toa Hordika *The Toa Hagah *The Toa Inika/Toa Mahri *The Toa Mangai *The First Toa Team *Jovan's Toa Team Other Toa *Krakua *Helryx *Dume - Formerly *Orde *Chiara *Zaria *A Toa of Fire and a Toa of Earth who were fused together to form "Prototype" *A Toa of Air who was taken in as a Dark Hunter, repaired and renamed "Spinner" *Varian *A Toa wearing a Rau who Mutran captured and forced to find out what was making the Blade Burrowers act so strangely *A Toa of Plantlife, a Toa wielding a Mace and a Toa wielding a Flail who protected the Toa Fortress. - Now deceased *A Toa killed after tracking Nidhiki and Krekka in search of the stolen Zamour launcher prototypes - Deceased *A Toa who wore a Kanohi Suletu who died on his way to Karzahni - Deceased *A Toa who "Charger" looted his staff from - Status Unknown *A Toa of Plasma who was attacked by Zaktan *A Toa of Sonics who was killed by Hakann and Avak in a past mission *A Toa of Gravity who was killed by Lariska - Deceased *"Savage" - Mutated *Varian's Team - Status unknown *Orde's Team - Status unknown *300 Toa who were in Lhikan's army - Statuses unknown Category:Toa Category:Groups Category:Species Category:Matoran Universe Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2010 Category:Elemental Beings